Barreras Estupidas
by LadyGalatea282
Summary: Una peque historia de Yuki y Touya


**_Barreras escupidas_******

Aclaración: Este es un fanfic dedicado a todo aquel que lo lea, de fans para fans, es shounen ai y está centrado en la relación de Touya y Yulito, los personajes usados aquí no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las maravillosas y genialisisisisisimas CLAMP, a las cuales veneraré e idolatraré hasta el día de mi muerte, por su atención, gracias. ( -U) Disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica.

€#################€

Yukito, recostado en su cama, recuerda todo lo ocurrido en el ultimo tiempo.

"El me gusta, es la persona que mas quiero en el mundo, pero no sé bien lo que el siente por mi, he visto como ha cambiado su actitud conmigo, me acaricia, me habla muy dulcemente cuando estamos a solas... no sé que pensar... Sakura me hizo sentir seguro cuando me dijo que Touya también me quiere mucho, por eso le dio sus poderes a Yue, me dijo, desde que ya no pasan cosas extrañas en Tomoeda, todo sigue igual, a veces él se queda a dormir conmigo, pero nunca pasa nada... ni siquiera nos hemos besado... estoy seguro de que lo amo mas que nada en el mundo, sus actos son tan confusos para mi... recuerdo la primera vez que se quedó a dormir"

Inicio Flash Back

-¡¡Cállense!!- gritaba Touya a la pared que quedaba de junto con la de Sakura- ¡¡No podemos estudiar con tanto ruido infernal!!

Yukito solo observaba al enfurecido "y guapo" chico.

-Al parecer se lleva muy bien con Kero, ¿verdad?

-Hn... no puedo estudiar aquí... -escuchando unos gritos de la voz grave de Kero diciendo... gritando

-¡¡Sakura!!, ¡¡tengo hambre!!

-¡¡Guarda silencio!!, mi hermano se enfadará con nosotros

-Y ¿cuando vuelve Figitaka, To-ya? - Preguntó Yuki, antes de que Touya se pusiera a reclamar otra vez.

-Mañana en la tarde... ¿que hora es?

- mm.. Son las siete y treinta y dos, ¿por que?

-¿por que no me invitas a quedarme en tu casa?, no creo que aquí podamos concentrarnos demasiado... además Sakura tiene su magia y al peluche para cuidarse, solo será hasta mañana.- Diciendo esto se paró de donde estaba en el suelo y comenzó a buscar la mochila (Ndla: que patudo!)

-Claro, por mi no hay problema... también pienso lo mismo que tu...- Yuki comenzó a pensar... "el y yo... solos en la casa..." y un suave pero inconfundible rubor rosado comenzó a notarse en las mejillas del precioso albino.

-¿Que te sucede?- Preguntó Touya al ver el sonrojo de su amigo-¿Te sientes bien?- Touya se acercó a Yukito, poniendo una de sus manos en la mejilla del nervioso muchacho

-Yo... he.. estoy bien To-ya, solo que...

-¿Si?- Dijo acercándose un poco mas al rostro de Yuki, al tiempo que acariciaba de manera tierna la piel de su rostro.  
Yukito se sentía morir, la cercanía, la mano acariciándole, sus respiraciones mezclándose, Touya mirándolo con esos ojos tan......... "fríos".

-Nada, son solo estupideces mias, no me hagas caso- Al decir esto, Touya se alejó, y siguió arreglando las cosas que se llevaría a casa del Yuki.

Después de que Touya guardó sus cuadernos, ropa de dormir y la ropa de escuela en la mochila y bolzón, se despidieron de Sakura y el escandaloso Muñeco, como lo llamó Touya, el camino de la casa de Touya a la de Yukito fue en silencio, Touya solo caminaba con la mirada despreocupada y al frente, con su equipaje al hombro, y Yukito... estaba echo un inmenso nudo de nervios, aún tenía el rubor en las mejillas y no sabía de que hablar, no sabía que pensar, lo unico que pasaba por su mente era..."el y yo... solos en casa... ¿y si pasa algo entre nosotros?-mas sonrrojo- estoy muy nervioso..." y cosas por el estilo. Estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera se dió cuenta de que ya habia llegado a su casa, solo siguio caminando como automata y pasó de largo su casa, mientras que Touya lo miraba con cara de ¿?

-Yuki... ¡Yuki!- Le hablo al distraido conejo de la nieve.

- ¿Que?... di..dime Touya- se volteo el aún distraido y nervioso el conejo.

-Ya llegamos, por si no te has dado cuenta.... Yuki, yo sabia que eres muy distraido y todo pero... creo que te pasas -dicho esto, abrio la puerta principal y entró, Yuki entro despues regañandose a si mismo mentalmente (NDLA: Yuki ya le habia dado una copia de sus llaves... por si a Touya se le antoja pedirle algo.... en medio de la noche, yo digo... .u).

Luego, estudiaron para los examenes del día siguiene, y llego la hora de dormir, con los nervios en aumento del pobre Yukito...

-¿Y, en donde duermo yo, Yuki?- pregunto con una sonrisa que a cualquiera lo dejaría marcando ocupado "�", glup!.

- ..."�"....hee... ha!, no lo sé, bueno, yo solo tengo mi cama, ¿y tu?, ¿no trajiste un futon?- Preguntó un "poco" nervioso el conejito.

-Pues no..... tenemos un problema...- Pero dandose cuanta de que se trataba de Yuki...- ¿y no podemos dormir juntos?- Preguntó "inocentemente" con una sonrrisa arrebatadora.

- ¡¡¡¡¡JUNTOS!!!!!...... ¡Disculapa!..¿juntos?.. es decir..¿los dos? ¿en la cama? - Preguntaba Yukito "naturalmente" (tenia las rodillas temblorosas, estaba sudando frio y no podia mantener los ojos en Touya por mas de una millonecima de segundo, sin mencionar que estaba bastante sonrrojado)

- ¿No se puede? - Dijo con un leve dejo de tristeza en la mirada, que Yukito no notó - Si quieres, puedo dormir en el suelo...-

-¡¡NO!!, yo no he dicho eso... he.. ademas mi cama es bastante amplia (Con tantos trabajos, ¿como no comprarse uno que otro lujo?) es de esas ma... ma...mat..

-¿Si?

-Ma... matri....matri.. de esas que son.... son para.... las... los... matri...

-¿Matrimoniales?- Dijo completando lo que queria decir Yukito.

- Si, eso... no... no hay problema.... To-ya - dijo, al fin venciendo un poco los nervios, pero seguia mirando a cualquier otra parte que no fueran los ojos de Touya.

-Bueno, yo estoy que me muero de sueñ.... fuwwwwwaaaa...... (bostezo) sueño-

-Ha!, yo.... yo tambien... "Yukito!!!!, pero que estas haciendo!? ¡deves vencer esos estupidos nervios!" bueno, vé a bañarte tu primero  
To-ya, luego lo hago yo.

Luego que termino Touya de bañarse, entro Yukito a hacerlo, y cuando volvió...

-"Valla... se quedo dormido.... . se ve muy tranquilo y apacible... parece un niño pequeño.... me gustaria abrazarlo..."- la mirada de Yukito se entristeció un poco.

Luego de contemplar un poco más a Touya, se acosto a un lado de este y se quedó profundamente dormido, al parecer las continuas aceleraciones de su corazon por el nerviosismo terminaron por agotarle.

Fin del Flash Back

Yukito cierra sus ojos un momento. ¿Que hacer?. El pobre conejo estaba realmente muy confundido.  
El día domingo es un día muy aburrido aveces... dan ganas de quedarse en la cama todo el dia, justo como lo estaba haciendo Yukito, quedarse en la cama y dormir, y si tenia suerte, soñar un poco con To-ya...

Eran las dos y veinte minutos, y al parecer Yuki no tenia ganas de nada, además su cama estaba tan comoda...

El sonido de el telefonoo lo saco de su letargo, con un poco de flojera, se levanto y fué a cojer el telefono.

-Yuki.

Ahí estaba le voz que le susurraba cosas estremecedoras al oido en la mayoria de los sueños humedos que tenía con él, y ESA voz estaba esperando aviso de existencia al otro lado de la linea.

-Ho..hola To-ya... y... ¿como amaneciste hoy?-le habló tratando de parecer normal.

-Bien, oye, Yuki, ¿quieres venir a almorzar hoy?, papá está haciendo un almuezo exquicito, y quisimos invitarte, ¿aceptas? - Le habló Touya con el normal tono casi autoritario de sus palabras, era algo que ultimamente se le estaba notando muy a menudo con Yukito, algo nuevo, puesto que casi siempre lo trataba con inconfundible ternura, cosa que con nadie más expresaba

-¡Claro!, en seguida estaré ahí, y ¡gracias! - Le expresó Yuki verdaderamente agradecido, esa familia era siempre muy buena con él.

Mas al colgar el fono...

-Otra vez me habla como si fuera una persona más de su vida, no con el tono que denotava cariño, ahora más bien... no, basra, me clalentaré la cabeza con esto, no más.- Luego se metió al baño, 15 minutos después estaba bañado y solo le quedaba vestirse.

En la casa de los Kinomoto se escuchó el sonido del timbre.

-Deve ser Yukito, ve a habrirle To-ya - Le dijo el Señor Fugitaka a su hijo, que estaba pelando algo

-.No.... vé tu Sakura, a mí me dá flojera - El señor miró a su hijo, extrañado

- ¡Si! - Dijo Sakura al tiempo que se bajaba de su banquito y echaba carrera para llegar a la puerta - ¡Buenas tarder Yukito!, ¿Como estas hoy? - Preguntó la pequeña señorita tan tierna como siempre.

- Buenas tardes, muy bien Sakura, gracias ¿y tu? - le preguntó al tiempo que se bajaba a la altura de la chica.

- Estoy bien, bamos a la cocina, te estamos esperando - La chica se dio buelta y se encaminó a la cocina a seguír ayudando.  
Yukito se sacó los zapatos y se puso las pantuflas en el recibidor rapidamente para seguir a la señorita.

-Hola a todos - Saludó cordialmente Yukito como siempre, y con esa bella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, Touya por un mometo se quedó enbobado, su corazón se haceleró, le subió la temperatura y se sonrojó un poco, pero solo por una milesima de segundo que nadie notó, enseguida dejó de mirar para seguir concentrado en lo que hacía pero para no parecer descortez dijo un leve - Hola - y nada más.

-Hola Yukito, ¿como has estado? - Preguntó Fugitaka al sonrriente chico

- Bien, gracias-

- ¿ Y tus abuelos?, ¿como estan?-

- Ellos están muy bien, están en Osaka, creo que piensan quedarse por un buén tiempo allá, como siempre.- Mencionó Yukito con una nueva sonrisa.

- Les encanta viajar, eso es muestra de que gozan de una muy buena salud.- Comentó el señor Fujitaka

- Si -  
Para no ponerme demaciado aburrida, Yukito se puso a ayudar y luego comieron sus alimentos; la comida estubo amena, solo que entre dos personas estubo bastante tensa, por alguna razón ahora Touya se mostraba mas antipatico de lo que ya era, pero es que se sentía, en un ñugar muy proofundo, mas que un pensamiento, una sensación, rechazado por parte de Yukito, o no rechazado, Yuki no le tenía la suficiente confianza y eso lo lastiomaba, aunque ni él se daba cuenta de eso.

Cuando terminaron, el señor Fugitaka, con ayuda de Sakura, retiraron los platos, Touya no le habia dirigido ni una palabra a Yukito (ni a nadie), solo un mmm... o menos que eso, Fugitaka ya se estaba plantendo combersar con ese chico sobre su actitud con Yuki, y ayudarlo, si estaba a su alcanze, Sakura, tan distraida como siempre, no se dió cuenta de nada, Yukito se pasó durante todo el tiempo que estubieron comiendo, mirando de vez en cuando a Touya de reojo, pero tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta, luego le preguntaría se estaba enojado con el, en una que otra ocación, Touya y Yukiro chocaron sus miradas, haciendo que se pusieran rojos, pero nadie se dió cuenta.

Luego de haber estado combersando con la familia Fujitaka, Yukito no encontró ninguna razón para seguir ahí, ya que el ambiete se habia   
puesto muy tenso, al parecer Touya habia contajiado a los demas con su apatía, Yuki se levantó y dijo

-Bueno, yo ya devo irme, dejé la casa echa un desastre y no quiero dejarlo para mañana, Gracias por la cena, estaba deliciosa

-No hay de que, nos encanta que vengas- dijo Fujitaka, mientras Sakura lo secundaba con una constante afirmación de cabeza detras de él,  
Touya no dijo nada.  
Yukito pensaba que al menos lo acompañaría hasta su casa como siempre, no entendía mucho su actitud, ¿fué por algo que hizo?, no lo tenía  
claro, así que se decidió por pedirle a Touya que lo acompañara a su casa.

-... To-ya... (ndla:si... muy decidido uu) ¿me puedes acompañar?- Touya lo miró con un brillo especial en los ojos, Yukito tomó esto como  
una esperanza- o ... ¿tienes algo que hacer mas importante?

-Claro que no, vamos - Touya se levantó y se fué a a puerta en seguida

-Adiós Yukito!, Gracias por venir, ¿cuando volverás?- Preguntaba Sakura al chico con paralisis facial.. digo!, digo, es que como tiene la  
sonrrisa pegada.....

-Cuando quieras, Sakura cuidate mucho - dirigiendose a Fujitaka que se encontraba de pié para despedirle- Gracias por todo señor Fujitaka,  
no vemos.

-De nada, vuelve cuando quieras Yukito-

El alvino se dirijió a la puerta, se puso sus zapatos y salió, dandose cuenta de que Touya lo esperaba afuera.

-Vamos

-Si

Comenzaron a alejarse con paso tranquilo, estar así, solo acompañandose mutuamente era agradable, era como que sus escencias se  
comunicaran, pero sus mentes no quisieran admitirlo.

-La comida estubo realmente deliciosa To-ya- Comentó Yukito, para hablar algo, y a ver si podía llegar poco a poco al punto que realmente  
quería aclarar.

- Que comida no te parece deliciosa a ti, eres un cometodo- Respondió el moreno, esbozando una sonrisa.

- Bueno, hay comida que no me gusta...- Respondió para llevarle la contraría, quizás para sacar ese ambiente medio tenso y sin confianza,  
que raramente nació de no se sabe donde

- Si, seguro- Le siguó la corriente con un comentario ironico.

-.... Si... parece que es verdad que toda la comida me gusta... no recuerdo ninguna comida que no me gusta...-

- Lo ves!- Dijo Touya ya con una completa sonrisa en su cara - Te conosco más que tú a ti mismo! -  
Yukito sonrió... si supiera todo el revoltijo que tenía dentro, se lo contaría, ya que él era su mejor amigo pero no podía porque él era el  
centro de todo eso...

- Así parece...- Comentó con esa eterna sonrisa calmada cerrando los ojos, pero al abrirlos sus ojos mostraron un brillo triste, cosa que  
Touya no vió ya que habia vuelto a mirar al frente, y Yuki tambien.

- Oye Touya, y ¿como te sientes?, ¿ya se te quitaron los mareos? - Preguntó como siempre hacía el alvino sobre el mismo tema, cosa que  
exasperaba al moreno.

- No te lo diré... ¿que fué lo que te dije sobre eso la última vez? - Dijo algo molesto, era exasperante, ya le habia dicho que no le preguntara,  
porque lo que le pasaba era algo que él mismo había escojido sentir, era un bajo preció a cambio de tenerlo ahí, con él, a su lado.

- Lo sé, lo siento, es que no puedo evitar sentirme culpable y preocupado. - Yuki bajó la cabeza un poco triste al recordar como había  
quedado Touya al darle sus poderes - ... y ya no puedes ver a tu mamá...

Ya estaban llegando a casa de Yuki, Touya escojió no decirle lo que pensaba de eso hasta estar a solas, aunque habia poca gente transitando  
en las calles, se quedó en silencio, vió como Yuki sacaba sus llaves y habria la puerta principal, entraba y el lo seguía detras.Pro un  
segundo, como siempre le pasaba en esas sitruaciónes, su mirada observó a Yukito de espaldas, y le fue casi imposible mirar mas abajo,  
aunque fuera tan solo por un segundo, miró avochornado a otro lugar.

- ¿Quieres una taza de té?, tengo unas galletas que compré ayer... aunque creo que estarán duras... te gustan las galletas duras?- Preguntó

Yukito cuando ambos entraron a la casa.- O mejor te doy una taza de leche, para comer las galletas, no?, sería delicioso.  
Touya fué directo al sillon de la sala y con el control remoto comenzó a buscar canales, al tiempo que respondía.

- Si, claro, quiero hablar algo contigo así que apresurate- Dijo sin premeditarlo, sabía que en esas cosas no habia que pensar demaciado las  
cosas.  
Al escuchar esas palabras Yuki dió un respingo y no supo que pensar, comenzó a ponerse nervioso y el estomago le dió un vuelco al  
escuchar esas palabras.

- uuyyy.. que querrá hablar conmigo... se puso como demaciado serio... me da meyo...- pensó Yukito mientras seguía su camino a la  
cocina y prepataba la leche, mientras buscó las galletas que había dejado por ahi.

Cuando volvió y dejó los dos tazones en la mesita en frente a la television, sentandose después a un lado del moreno alto y guapo que   
miraba todas y cada una de sus acciónes, poniendo más nervioso aún a Yukito, anuque esa no era la intención del moreno hacerlo sentír así.

- Yuki... yo quiería... bueno, sé, pero a veces no sé de que se trata esto... hay veces que... bueno... no me estas entendiendo verdad? v.v-  
dijo increiblemente serio, contrastando con el nerviosismo en la voz, solo lo delataba el echo de que no podía mantener la mirada por  
mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar.

- Tranquilo, puedes decirme lo que quieras Touya... ¿De que se trata? - Dijo tratando de calmarlo con una dulce sonrisa.

- Bueno es que... es sobre nosotros... - Yukito se sorprendió un poco, pero eso casi y lo tenía previsto - Quiero saber claramente que es lo  
que somos... nunca hemos hablado de esto, pero siento que nosotros no somos solo amigos, no me digas que no piensas igual...- Dijo ya  
desatorandose un poco de ese tema, aunque recién y comenzaban.

Por su parte Yukito desvió la mirada algo abergonzado... que si eran más que amigos... eso lo tenía claro, desde cuando los amigos se miran  
asi?, a ver?...

- Pues.. yo pienso lo mismo, yo siento que nosotros no somos solo amigos... yo...

-Y que crees que somos?, yo... pues... valla, de esto es lo que quería hablar y mirame, no se que decir... ayudame quieres?? - Dijo Touya al  
tiempo que dejaba de mirar a su acompañante y miraba cansadamente al techo.

- Touya... tu me salvaste la vida... tengo algo de tí en mi corazón... pero al mismo tiempo siento que algo me falta cuando estas lejos, por  
eso me gusta estar contigo... no me gustaría separarme de ti... yo... yo de verdad... te... te... quiero... yo te quiero Touya - Dijo nervioso,  
pero firmemente el alvino, Touya lo miraba sin creer las maravillosas palabras que lo sacaban por fin de ese enredo que tenía consigo  
mismo... o más bien, enredo que simplemente no quería aclarar, porque cada vez que quería aclararlo, le surgua el orgullo, la verguenza, o  
simplemente alguien lo interumpía, pero ahora todo estaba claro, solo faltaba us parte en esa aclaración.

Aclaración, porque no podía ser más que eso, ambos lo tenian claro, pero no lo habían conversado del todo bien, y eso los habia dejado   
peor.

- Yo tambien quería decirtelo, pero al decilo tú primero me has dado seguridad, yo siento lo mismo, te quiero y quiero estar contigo...

Dicho esto, Touya se inclinó hacia un sonrojado Yukito que lo recibió con los labios entre abierertos y un adorable sonrojo.

Luego del suave beso que duro largo rato, Touya dijo algo sujerente: Llamaré a casa para que sepan que me quedaré a dormir aqui...

Ustedes saben que siguió

Eso fué todo, una simple conversación que aclaró la pesadumbre que ambos llevaban, pienso que las palabras se hicieron para usarlas, y si  
las usas bien, cualquier tema puede quedar en buenos terminos, solo hay que decirlo, no callar nada, a mi me ha ido bastante bien con esa  
reseta, la recomiendo a todos, no hay que temerle a las palabras, la comunicación es la base de cualquier relación, si alguien tiene una duda,  
hay que preguntar, así de simple, lo mismo para cualquier comentario, a mi mail: Criyecoba282(arroba)hotmail o  
kawaiigalatea(arroba)yahoo . es, reponderé, aunque me demore siglos

Ah!, si, disculpen lo tonto del fic, que es uno que habia empezado hace muuuuuuuuucho, y que tenía como fantasma en la conciencia, asíi  
que para liberarme de el peso, aqui está, FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!!!! que todos sus anelos se cumplan!!! besos.  
O!!! Espero que me lleguen criticas, o comentarios, o CONSEJOS!!!!!!!!!!, que me vendrian muuuuy bien, Chibi-neko, a Akiko, a vivi-chan (perdona por confundirte esa vez!!Xb), a Darck elliot, a Jakito-kun(he leído tus fics de gundam!!!!!!), a Ariel, a Itzuki (beshos extra por darme cabida en tu web!! graxx!!!), a Chiisai, a Psique, a Ashura (y un saludo para ella), a Claudia Vila (que me sigo encantando con los fics de ella que vuelvo a leer una y otra vez... igual me pasa con sirta gatita que estoy mirando... ). Tods ells son buenisims escritores  
P.S.D: Disculpen por ser taaaaaaaaaan aburrida, pero es que no sé realmente como se hace un fic

Kawaii Galatea (Catalonnia)


End file.
